You have no idea
by missteff
Summary: "You have no idea," Beckett says to Castle. "No, Detective Beckett you have no idea what you just started. You challenged me to challenge that I attend to take on." This is a short thing I wrote cause I was bored.


**6/27/18**

 **"you have no idea"**

 **disclaimer:** I don't know own Castle or its characters. This was writing thinking about season 1 episode 1

It's just another way of looking at it. I always wondered how he got on her team so this might be one way. There are two more of these that I wrote as well. Please tell me what you think of them. They're just shorties. Oh, all the "Bold" quotes are from the original, if you can't figure that one out. If there are grammatical/spelling errors, tell me. I did use a program on my computer but I got a review saying it was not right.

* * *

 **Beckett stands on the street facing Castle as they have just finished arresting the man for murdering his sister.**

 **"Well, guess this is it."**

 **"Well, it doesn't have to be. We could, uh, go to dinner. Debrief each other."**

 **"Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?"**

 **"Or I could be one of yours."**

 **"It was nice to meet you, Castle."**

 **"It's too bad. It would've been great."**

 **She leans in and whispers in his ear. "You have no idea."**

 **Smiling, she turns and walks away. CASTLE watches her go.**

He smiles to himself, "No, Detective Beckett you have no idea what you just started. You challenged me to challenge that I attend to take on." Castle walks into the mayor building.

"He's not here Ricky," the receptionist woman known as Denis calls to him. "You just missed him. He does, however, have a fundraiser," she looks down at her calendar, "which starts in a few minutes, you might catch him there. If you hurry."

"That I will," Castle responds, leaving the building.

"Great I wanted to ask him this in person but if I don't do it now." Castle gets in a cab, "to the campaign rally."

"You got it." Castle tries to think of a way to bring it up to the mayor when he was there. He couldn't just ask, could he?

He spots the mayor just as he was arriving himself. "Ricky, good that you could come,"

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Only if I can get a donation this year." Castle nods,

"You can count on me," Castle always supported the mayor so he could ask for help and this was one of those time that he needed a favour. He wanted to follow Detective Beckett around. He found a new muse to write about but he wasn't allowed anywhere near her after the case was over and no that it was, he wanted more time with her. She was a force to be reckoned with and then there was the story that her eyes were telling him that she went through and Castle has to know that one.

"So, what this favour that you need from me?" but before Castle could answer someone with a camera shouts out, "That's the novelist turned crime fighter. The man solved that Tisdale case when the cops got stuck. He's the genius."

"Sounds like you got fans out here." The mayor whispers.

"Are you gonna consult on more cases like that one, the hard unsolvable ones?" the man snaps a few shots of him and the mayor together.

"That's my favour, Mayor."

"You wanna keep consulting with the NYPD?"

"Mostly Beckett and her team." more snapshots go off from the crowd.

"I wanna base my newest set of novels on her, on us as partners." he slaps the mayor gently on the back,

"why didn't you just say so Ricky,"

"I just did, is that a yes, can I join her team? Can I keep following her?"

"And how does she feel about this?"

"She doesn't know...it's in the works, we worked so well last time...I just thought..."

"And you caught the right killer," the mayor glances over at him.

"If you keep solving crimes but..."

"I call it reachers."

"Okay, I don't see why not."

"yes,"

"But this is a one time deal with her, Ricky, when the book is done..."

"I know, I will walk away."

"And if you screw up."

"I won't. Thank-you mayor."

The camera continues to take snapshots of the two of them, even one of them shaking hands on the deal. "And bring it on New York, we will stop you."

the mayor just shakes his head. "What have I just done?"

"Making New York great, well with my help."

 **The next day:**

 **"You wanted to see me, sir?" Beckett walks towards the Captain's office after she was called over there.**

 **"Yeah. I just got a call from the mayor's office. Apparently, you have a fan."**

 **"A fan, sir?" She twists her head, not really understanding, the comment.**

 **"Rick Castle. Seems he's found the main character for his next set of novels. A tough but savvy female detective."**

 **"I'm flattered."**

 **"Don't be. He says he has to do research."**

 **"Oh no."**

 **"Oh yes."**

 **"No way."**

 **"Beckett, listen..."**

 **"Sir, he is like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush... totally incapable of taking anything seriously."**

 **"But he did help solve this case. And when the Mayor's happy, the Commissioner is happy, and when the Commissioner's happy, I'm happy."**

 **"How long, sir?"**

 **Montgomery nods over Beckett's shoulder to CASTLE, who's lurking near his office.**

 **"That's up to him."**

 **Castle gives her the eyebrow and a smile.**

She walks right past him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Castle asks as he follows her.

"Why? Do you have to ask that?"

"It's not my fault, you are started this."

"Me," she turns to stare at him, how could he think that it was her who started all of this. "How is it my fault. YOu..."

"One thing, you need to know about me Detective Beckett you should never challenge me."

"When did I?" She twists her head at him.

"You have no idea..." Castle pauses for her to think about the words he just said to her, "Do you?"

Beckett mouths the words out. Oh no, I did start this. What have I done? Castle grins knowing that she has just figured out the words he just, throw back in her face. She sighs, then plops down in her desk chair.

"What's he still doing here Beckett?" Ryan asks.

"Ask the captain." she rolls her eyes while shaking her head.

"Oh, no he's staying, isn't he?" Espo joins in.

Beckett just nods.

"I'm back boys thought that you could get rid of me that easy huh." The boys walk off towards their desk. Castle brings a chair he finds and places it next to Detective Beckett's desk. He sits watching her do paperwork. She feels his stare on her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Why are you watching me do paperwork, it's creepy."

"I'm getting a feel for you..." then he whispers "Oh that I am."

"Well, don't ." she gets up. He is right behind her.

"Castle there are places you can't go." she put her hands up to stop him.

"What? Where?" a pause, "Oh that place. Right." he laughs, "Why can't I?"

"Castle," she tries to turn him some. "Go back over there and sit."

He obeys her. Then faces her again. "Don't be too long, kay." She gives him a death glare,

He puts his hands, up. "I get it, but everything where else is all mine." She shakes her head sighing for she knows that statement is true. There was no getting around him following her everywhere.

 **the end**

 **Authors notes: all these stories (right now) are just one-shots that came to me. Not sure if I (my brain) will be able to continue them but maybe.**


End file.
